Rozdział trzeci: Piosenka
Ciepłe promienie słońca zaczęły padać na moją twarz. Westchnęłam cicho, czując również ciepło dziewczyny, która przytulała się do mnie. Delikatnie przeczesałam palcami jej włosy. Odruchowo spojrzałam na zegarek. Dochodziła ósma rano, więc zdziwiłam się, że przespałam całą noc. Zwykle budziłam się z krzykiem w środku koszmaru. Zdecydowanie Camila była moim talizmanem na szczęście. - Hej - słyszę jej cichy głos. Leży na mnie całkowicie. Przez chwilę wierci się na mnie, a ja uświadamiam sobie, że moja erekcja wbija się w biodro dziewczyny. - Możesz... możesz się nie ruszać? - mój głos jest niepewny, a oddech nierówny. Jej źrenice odrobinę się rozszerzają. - Cholera... Nie sądziłam, że to jednak prawda - podnosi się do góry i siada obok mnie. Patrzy na mnie łagodnym wzrokiem, a kiedy napotyka moje pytające spojrzenie, odchrząkuje nieznacznie. - Słyszałam kiedyś rozmowę twoich rodziców z moją mamą... Mówili o tobie, ale myślałam, że się przesłyszałam... - jej policzki stają się czerwone. - Spokojnie, wiem, że ludzie dziwnie patrzą na interseksualną dziewczynę - wzdycham ciężko i siadam po turecku. Erekcja wciąż daje o siebie znak, ale staram się to ignorować. - Hej, to na swój sposób pociągające - mówi, ale chwilę później chyba dociera do niej to, co powiedziała. - Przepraszam... - Nie masz za co - uśmiecham się, chwytając jej dłoń. - Cieszę się, że mnie akceptujesz. - To chyba oczywiste, że akceptuję swoją dziew... Znaczy siostrę - poprawia się. Jej policzki ponownie zalewa rumieniec, a ja śmieję się krótko. - Camz? - podnosi głowę, ale unika mojego wzroku. - Zostaniesz moją dziewczyną? Jej źrenice się rozszerzają, a twarz wyraża zdziwienie. Przez chwilę mam wrażenie, że odjęło jej mowę, ale dziewczyna rzuca mi się na szyję. - Tak, oczywiście, że tak! - mogę wyczuć jej uśmiech na mojej szyi. Obejmuję ją szczelnie ramionami chowając nos w jej włosach. - Zagrasz mi coś? - wskazuje podbródkiem na gitarę, stojącą pod oknem. - Jasne - schodzę z łóżka i sięgam po instrument. Pierwsze dźwięki strun popłynęły, a ja wczułam się w ich brzmienie. I watched the city burn These dreams like ashed float away Your voice I never heard '' ''Only silence Where were you when our hearts were bleeding? Where were you It all crashed down? I never thought that you'd deceive me Where are you now? Ciepła dłoń dziewczyny przesuwa się po moich plecach. Ona sama pochyla się nad moją szyją i muska ją oddechem, a chwilę potem składa tam delikatny pocałunek. How long can you stand the pain? How long will you hide your face? How long will you be afraid? Are you afraid? How long will you play this game? How long will you fight or will you walk away? How long will you let it burn? Let it burn, let it burn. Nasze twarze znajdują się w niewielkiej odległości. Przysuwam się do niej jeszcze bardziej, chcąc musnąć spokojnie jej wargi, lecz słyszę w przedpokoju jakiś huk, a następnie otwierają się drzwi do mojego pokoju, w których staje moja mama. Na szczęście zdążyłyśmy się od siebie odsunąć, więc wygląda tak jakbyśmy tylko śpiewały piosenkę. - Oh... Camila, nie sądziłam, że cię tu spotkam - uśmiecha się serdecznie, a dla mnie przeznacza jeden z tych firmowych uśmiechów. - Lauren, przyszłam tylko powiedzieć, że już nie będziemy mieszać się w twoje życie. Wszystkie opłaty również robisz sama - uśmiecha się lubieżnie i gdyby nie ramiona Camili przywaliłabym jej w twarz. - Dam sobie radę, matko - warczę. Ona ze zwycięskim uśmiechem odwraca się na pięcie i wychodzi. Wypuszczam powietrze, które nieświadomie wstrzymuję. - Spokojnie, pomogę ci ze wszystkim - przytula mnie od tyłu, kładąc podbródek na moim ramieniu.